The first Ed
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: If you've always wondered how the Eds first met and how their friendship began, look no further! Learn about how they first became friends, when they first met the kids of the cul-de-sac, and much more! Please R&R, a lot more interesting than it sounds.


**Ok, so this is something I've wanted to do for a while. I'm constantly asking myself "Why the heck are those three friends?" And so I decided to write a fan fiction about how Ed, Edd, and Eddy first met and became friends. I hope you will enjoy it to the best of your abilities. My sister and I recently became obsessed with Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and watch it whenever we get the chance.**

**The entire thing is in first person view. I always do better in first person. I don't know why.**

**Chapter One: "Hey Kid!"**

**Edd's point of View**

I can't really say that I was happy to be moving to a new neighborhood. Moving meant that I had to readjust to my environment, and meet new people (which were never my forte). I'm not saying that I was antisocial; I was just a bit socially awkward. And I'm not going to say that making friends with Ed and Eddy was a _bad_ thing. I just wish I could have some sort of warning about the future before I walked up and talked to them.

It seems to go without saying that I was less than prepared to move to the cul-de-sac. I was prepared to stay inside and read all day, but my parents were still unpacking everything and they insisted that I go outside and introduce myself to the locals. Hoping that nobody was outside, I reluctantly obeyed.

Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone was outside that day. It was, after all, a beautiful summer day. I shyly stepped out of my house and nobody paid any attention to me. I glanced around the street, wondering where to go and decided to walk over to the nearest group of children. And that just happened to be two small boys sitting behind a poorly made sign that read "Bottomwess Ed." Cringing at the horrible spelling, I shuffled over to them.

The two of them looked quite strange together, foils of each other, if you will. One was a tiny boy, with puffy red cheeks and one tooth sticking out. He stared with wide eyes as if scoping out the street for something. The boy next to him was a lot taller and had one curly hair on his head. He still wore a diaper, despite appearing the same age as the boy next to him. He sat smiling and cross-eyed with a fork in his hand.

Putting on my best smile that wouldn't expose my gap toothed smile, I walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hi there!" I greeted them. "My name is Edd. I just moved here." The two boys blinked at me.

"Hi!" the smaller boy replied. "You must be new here, huh? I'm Eddy and this here is Ed." He had a kind of loud, obnoxious voice, even at that young age. I grinned even wider.

"Hey, that's exactly the same," I noted. "Except I spell my name with two d's."

"Weird," Eddy replied. He shook his head. "So kid, how about it? For only a quarter you can see Bottomwess Ed eat this entire TV!" I scoffed.

"I'll give you two quarters," I told him, reaching into my pocket. "Because I know it is impossible."

Eddy grinned and snatched the money out of my hand before turning to Ed.

"Ok kid, watch and be amazed!" he declared. "Ed, hop to it."

"Ok, Eddy!" Ed replied in a happy tone, grabbing his fork and stabbing it into the television set. Lifting it well over his head, he gulped it down, along with Eddy, whose shirt happened to get caught in Ed's forked. My eyes widened with horror and I turned away.

"That is disgusting!" I cried, running away, my eyes shut in disgust. I ignored Eddy's cries as Ed happily sat there with the TV and his friend in his mouth and quickly ran back home. My parents didn't tell me that we were moving to a cul-de-sac full of creeps! If those two were that weird, I couldn't bear to imagine what the rest of the neighborhood kids must be like.

Unfortunately, my parents insisted that I get out of the house and make some friends. So the next day I made my way outside once again, feeling less optimistic than before. Before I could take even two steps, I heard someone calling to me.

"Hey kid!" I heard Eddy's voice from not too far away. "Come over here, will ya?"

I turned to see Ed and Eddy beckoning me over to where they stood at yet another stand, this time reading "Po-go Ed". Frowning, I made my way over to them. Ed was holding a spring and Eddy was smiling a great big grin as Ed struggled to loop the spring onto his foot.

"What is it?" I asked wearily, looking them up and down.

"For one quarter, you can be amazed by pogo Ed as he jumps higher than you have ever seen in your entire life!" I frowned at him as he continued. "He can jump over the moon! He can jump higher than the sun! But you have to pay a quarter to see this daring feat!"

"And you just made this up this morning, have you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you going to do this every day?"

"Of course!" Ed replied happily. "Eddy is the man with the plan!" I sighed.

"Ed can't hop anywhere with only one spring on his foot. He'd need another one on his other foot," I explained. "And this wouldn't be the proper spring to bounce around on anyways. It's made for heavier things, not a little kid."

Ed and Eddy stared blankly and wide-eyed as I explained this to them. I could tell that my words were lost on them. But it was worth a shot. Suddenly, in the middle of my lecture, Ed interrupted me.

"Hey!" he cried, pointing. "Why do you have a sock on your head?" I looked up at my hat, my only sanctuary.

"It's not a sock," I argued. "It's my hat."

"It looks like a sock to me," Eddy replied, nodding all knowingly. I frowned at them.

"Can I try it on?" Ed asked excitedly, clapping his hands and bouncing up and down.

"No," I replied shortly. "I never take it off."

"Never ever?" Ed gasped as Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Never," I confirmed, folding my arms.

"So are ya gonna pay, or not?" Eddy said suddenly. "Because otherwise get a move on! You're holding up the line!" I turned to see that there was absolutely no one else around. They were all off playing somewhere else. Nevertheless, I turned to go.

"Good luck with Po-go Ed," I told them, waving a hand. For all I knew, there was no way I was going to make friends with these two. Mother and father wouldn't approve of them.

**Um, that's all I can think of for the moment. I have more ideas, but this is it for the first chapter. Please don't badger me about the details in their first meeting. I can't remember that one episode and besides, this is a fan fiction. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review, otherwise I can't write. This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy fan fiction so please be gentle. I don't know if anyone else has done this, I don't look for them. Please R&R!**


End file.
